


I'd Rather Have You

by Ltleflrt



Series: I'd Rather Have You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Familiar Dean, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Timestamp, Witch Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: Dean catches a cold...





	I'd Rather Have You

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly never thought I'd revisit this universe, but a comment on my tumblr gave me an idea and it HAD to be written :D

Castiel is in the kitchen making peppermint tea when it happens.  There’s a lull in the constant coughing coming from the bedroom, and just as he’s thinking that maybe Dean might be able to relax and get some rest, there’s a series of three painful sounding sneezes and then-

_SON OF A BITCH!!_

The shout reverberates so loudly inside Castiel’s skull that he drops the mug, splashing hot tea across the floor and his own socked feet, and grabs his temples.  He barely notices the mess though.  Fear propels him over the puddle and towards the room he shares with his familiar.  

“Dean! Are you alright?” When he sees the rumpled quilt that Dean had been wrapped in earlier now empty, his ancient heart skitters to a stop and the breath freezes in his lungs.  

 _No, I’m not fuckin’ alright._   The grumbling in his head is accompanied by a tidal wave of irritation.   _Help me get out of this damn thing._   

The blanket shifts and moves and Castiel’s heart and lungs restart.  With a gasp he lurches forward and plunges his hands under the blanket.  He hisses when his fingertips are pricked by something sharp, and continues his quest with more caution.  He lifts the blanket, and a ball of spikes rolls out.

It uncurls with a high pitched grunt, and Castiel meets the gaze of a very disgruntled green-eyed hedgehog.

_Don’t you dare laugh._

Castiel bites hard into his bottom lip to stifle his amusement, and sends assurance across the link.   _I would never._

Dean grunts again, wiggling around on the bedsheet with his ire.   _You can’t lie to me in my head, asshole._

Containing his laughter is difficult, but Castiel manages, just barely.  He unclamps his teeth, and does his best to keep a straight face.  His best is probably a massive failure if the annoyance emanating through their bond is any indication.  “Can you change back?”

 _I don’t think–no, goddammit._ There’s another flurry of hisses and grunts.

“Shh, calm down.  You’re too ill to expend this kind of energy on anger.”

_Easy for you to say when you’ve got opposable thumbs!_

After a thousand years of life, Castiel has excellent mastery over himself.  But Dean’s wiggling nose and annoyed grunts are far too cute, and combined with the disgruntled complaining coming through their bond, Castiel is unable to hold back his amusement and he chuckles.

 _That’s it, I want a divorce._ Dean’s little body wobbles as he turns away from Castiel and burrows back under the edge of the blanket.

“Dean, come back.”

_No._

“Dean.” Castiel uncovers his hedgehog-shaped husband and scoops him up with one hand.  

_Are you crazy?  You’re going to end up with holes in your fingers!_

“Not if you stop wiggling around so much.”  Castiel cradles Dean against his chest and settles himself back against the pillows Dean had been propped against earlier.  He rubs his thumb over Dean’s cheeks, smiling when the spiky little body begins to purr.  “I’m sorry I can’t heal you,” he murmurs.

 _No cure for the common cold, Cas._ Dean’s mental voice is calmer, almost mumbly like it gets when he’s about to fall asleep.

If it was the common cold, Dean would never have caught it.  But Castiel doesn’t take the time to explain superbugs bred from the 1% that survive antibacterial soaps.  Not when Dean seems to be slipping into a more peaceful sleep than what he experienced in his human form.  Maybe whatever virus or bacteria that infected him doesn’t affect animals the same way, and shifting is Dean’s magic doing its own work to heal him.  

Whatever the reason, Castiel is just glad Dean can get some rest.  He pulls the blanket over both of them and lets the rhythm of Dean’s breathing under his palm lull him into a nap as well.

When he wakes later, it’s to the nearly crushing weight of his husband’s human body draped over him.  He’s snoring loudly right by Castiel’s ear, but his breathing sounds clearer and he no longer seems to be running a fever.  Very gently, Castiel rolls him onto his side and once they’re both comfortable again, slips back into slumber.


End file.
